wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DR. Tourny/Epic Quotes from the Appearance
~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Wolf... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Kind of.. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): DId you just do anything stupid..? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): "Spirutally" connected... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... Bly (bly1234): (Wolf?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): And somehow brought this on us? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Does blowing the Selve'air system off the map count as stupid? 2010/05/10, Wolf, did you do anything stupid... Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Wolf, did you talk to Tourny about your Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): inviting me {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hey, Tourny? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Yes, Wolf? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Mind if Fallen becomes an offical TTer? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): RPG anyone? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): EXILE! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *bans wolf* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): He's also gonna join the Space RP-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): E-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): .... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ...... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): jk {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I take that as a no. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I mind. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): IT might be a no and it might be a yes. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I say we kill Fallen and burn his body Bly (bly1234): *Enters the Appearance* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): You'll have to defend him from Naga. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Okay. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I can do that. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): And feed him DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): And take him for walks. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Okay. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Okay. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) nods ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): And house train him DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): And play with him. Bly (bly1234): *it is morning, on Luega II* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Okay. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): And make him happy. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): .... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Giigty) Bly (bly1234): *Waits for Vat again* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Not the Naga version of that, but, okay. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Ok then. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): You can keep him. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YAYY! * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) pets Fallen * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) lets him run loose Bly (bly1234): *Shoots him* 2010/05/8, Can I keep him?! 19:42:04 - 5.195.155.117 *Throws Andrew into a woodchipper* 19:43:37 - 5.70.15.81 *my remains build schools in Africa* 19:45:25 rotfl! 2010/07/15, Not really from the appearance, but it's still hilarious! Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *smashes the table and eats the pieces* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *Firing on each other* Bly (bly1234): Thanks, that was a nice table you know. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): Growl. 2010/05/06, I <3 Strog Captain. Bly (bly1234): BlyDonia: *Answers* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): (I know...) Bly (bly1234): Officer: HellO? Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: Yes, hi, we'll be done soon. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: Ju--*an explosion is heard* Bly (bly1234): Officer: Huh? Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *The Ichiri ship careens towards the Courageous missing a large part of the rear* Bly (bly1234): BlyDonian Officer: I hate this job *Hangs up* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (Officer: *runs really fast between the Courageous and BlyDonia, having a conversation with himself*) 2010/05/07 Kortoris (kris159): *enters the appaerence* Bly (bly1234): Colonel. Bly (bly1234): Hello. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) enters RPG {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) Kortoris (kris159): Hello there misses cherry plant. Bly (bly1234): Ms. Cherry Plant? Kortoris (kris159): You're supposed to be sprouting, why aren't you sprouting? Bly (bly1234): Colonel? Kortoris (kris159): *narrows his eyes at Bly* Bly (bly1234): Have you gone mad? Kortoris (kris159): *Gets out his watering pot* Kortoris (kris159): *pours it on Bly* Bly (bly1234): *A few soldiers approach Kortoris* Kortoris (kris159): Srout! Kortoris (kris159): Sprout, I mean., Kortoris (kris159): You' Kortoris (kris159): -- Kortoris (kris159): *Another voice* System reset* Bly (bly1234): Soldier1: Sir, are you okay? Kortoris (kris159): IiiiiiIIIIIii'm fine thankyou. Kortoris (kris159): Just a little mauthfunction. Bly (bly1234): Okay, Colonel. Bly (bly1234): Shall we proceed? Kortoris (kris159): it appeared my craze core dominated for a second there. 2010/06/01 Kortoris (kris159): MDIAOWDMOIWADM {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: And, you're Aer-May? Kortoris (kris159): Q'slaska: huh? Bly (bly1234): ... Kortoris (kris159): Nothing. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Yes. Kortoris (kris159): I didn't do or say anything... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: *Looks over at me* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Well, Wolf, I was wrong. {KotOR} Kit Fisto (jmjedi923): *regains control of engines and starts heading down to the planet* Kortoris (kris159): Q'slaska: *shakes head* Whatever *continues logging* Kortoris (kris159): ...What? Bly (bly1234): ... Kortoris (kris159): Q'slaska: Nothing. 2010/05/25 13:12 bly1234: Admiral: Sir! 13:12 bly1234: Who are you? 13:12 bly1234: Admiral: I'm Admiral. 13:12 bly1234: Admiral Admiral? 13:12 bly1234: Admiral: No, Captain Admiral. There's been some disturbing reports. 13:12 kris159: (lol!) 13:12 bly1234: Go on. 13:13 bly1234: Admiral: Our first Constellation Class ship is nearly ready, another seven days or so. 13:13 bly1234: How is that disturbing? 13:13 bly1234: Admiral: ...*Ends comm* 2011/04/30 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *An unarmed prisoner comes up to the IGA* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): AUP: ... I dislike you. Bly (bly1234): *A Second rift has opened at the edge of the Ichiri Galaxy, where the larger shps are* Bly (bly1234): IGA: *is dead?* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): IGA2* Bly (bly1234): IGA2: Who're you? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): AUP: An Unarmed Prisoner. Bly (bly1234): IGA2: *Stabs him* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): AUP: I-- 2010/05/11 ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) gives a speech on Drakonia ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): We must commit ourselves totally to this war! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): We must give nothing to the enemy! Gray Leader (wolf802): (Naga: Spill your blood into this pot!) Bly (bly1234): Bly2: You can do something simply to change this. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): We must not rest unil the last Ichiri dies! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (ROTFL!) Gray Leader (wolf802): (Naga: And I shall pour it on thy enemies!!) Bly (bly1234): What is it? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (ROTFLMBO!) Bly (bly1234): Bly2: You must not... Bly (bly1234): *Leans it* Bly (bly1234): Bly2: Never.... Bly (bly1234): *Leans in* Bly (bly1234): Bly2: You must not order peanut butter and jelly at the cafeteria this afternoon* Bly (bly1234): *Silence* Gray Leader (wolf802): Wolf2: Actually. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Our factories are working 25 hours a day to feed the war machine Bly (bly1234): Bly2: Our scientists spent a lot of time calculating what changed the future the way it did. Gray Leader (wolf802): (Naga: But we need more A Positives!) Bly (bly1234): (Rotfl) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Gray Leader (wolf802): (Naga: Spill your blood into this pot!) Gray Leader (wolf802): (Naga: And I shall pour it on thy enemies!!)) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I ask that each and every one of you commit yourselves totally to this war effort just as Drakonia is committing all her power ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): When I jump over the past to look ahead, I do it intentionally. The time is short! There is no time for fruitless debates. We must act, immediately, thoroughly, and decisively, as has always been the Drakonian way. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): The great crises and upsets of national life show who the true men and women are. The nation is ready for anything. I have commanded, and we will follow. In this hour of national reflection and contemplation, we believe firmly and unshakably in victory. We see it before us, we need only reach for it. We must resolve to subordinate everything to it. That is the duty of the hour. Let the slogan be: ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Now, people rise up and let the storm break loose! Bly (bly1234): *Naga is now a human* Bly (bly1234): *Points at Naga* How did this happen? Bly (bly1234): Naga2: I had an operation. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (In retrospect, quoting Goebells is not a good idea...) Bly (bly1234): Naga2: the Empress was not pleased with my "performance". DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (500mph wasn't good enough for her?) Bly (bly1234): Tourny2: What are you talking about?! Faretel and Kortoris aren't here! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I can do 700!) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Ooh. Upgrades.) Bly (bly1234): Naga2: No, this is good./ DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Hitiri: Hey, Naga, let's- *comes*) Bly (bly1234): (rotfl) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (18.1".) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yes, ladies, 18.1 inches.) 2010/05/11 16:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): I know there's another ball tonight... 16:59 Warden (dsqtourny): What of this mission you came for. 16:59 Warden (dsqtourny): ... 16:59 Warden (dsqtourny): Another ball? 16:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): It's an..event they do. 16:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): Or so I'm told. 16:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): Like some kind of fair, for a week everyone goes to these things. 16:59 Warden (dsqtourny): What kind of person holds two balls in a row. 16:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): A...blyish...person? 16:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): ..Odd word. Bly. 2011/07/09, What kind of person holds two balls in a row? 23:40 Bly (bly1234): (What happened?) 23:40 Kortoris (kris159): (Nothing) 23:40 Kortoris (kris159): (Eshirox is here) 23:40 Kortoris (kris159): (He commed you) 23:40 Bly (bly1234): *Answers* 23:40 Kortoris (kris159): Eshirox: *Doesn't know that* 23:40 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: ... Yeah. 23:40 Kortoris (kris159): Eshirox: ... 23:40 Kortoris (kris159): Eshirox: *looks up* 23:41 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Ming... 23:41 Bly (bly1234): So, Colonel. 23:41 Kortoris (kris159): Eshirox: *sees a big "COMM ACTIVE" text on the screen* 23:41 Kortoris (kris159): Eshirox: Oh, Bly. 23:41 Kortoris (kris159): Eshirox: I've been waiting here 9 minutes and nothing. 23:41 Kortoris (kris159): Eshirox: Anyways. 23:41 ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming; Yes...? 23:41 Kortoris (kris159): Eshirox: We're here for Colonel Phane. 23:41 Bly (bly1234): I see. 23:41 Kortoris (kris159): HELALOOLOL! 23:41 Kortoris (kris159): (That did not just happen) 23:41 Bly (bly1234): ... 23:41 Kortoris (kris159): Sorry. 23:41 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) 23:41 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (ROTFL) 23:41 Bly (bly1234): It's okay, Colonel. 23:41 Kortoris (kris159): Wait, Colonel. 23:42 Kortoris (kris159): Wait... 23:42 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: How are things with you? 23:42 Kortoris (kris159): Did I just say that to Bly? 23:42 Kortoris (kris159): I'm... 23:42 Kortoris (kris159): Oh yeah. 23:42 Bly (bly1234): Yes. 23:42 Kortoris (kris159): Colonel Eshirox. 23:42 Kortoris (kris159): Eshirox: Yes? 23:42 Kortoris (kris159): Is who I was saying it to... 2010/06/02, HELALOOLOL! Category:Blog posts